The Things You've Done For Me
by Jahaira
Summary: Having someone take care of you in your time of need can really change a person's life. For Elsa, it was just a young woman who watched over her while she was incredibly ill. The least she can do is try and repay the gesture. But in what way so that it doesn't get herself into troubling waters? Hmm, interesting... Let's find out! College Modern AU. THIDFY Sequel!
1. Coughs and Chocolates

**I'M SO EXCITED! AND I JUST CAN'T HIDE IT!**

 **I'M ABOUT TO LOSE CONTROL! AND I THINK YOU LIKE IT!**

 **I'm too giddy for normal speech, so let's get to it!**

 **And without further ado, Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. gnihton nwo I.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Coughs and Chocolate

"Ugh… oh God."

That small sentence was garbled and twisted to an extreme that even I couldn't comprehend. It turned out to be more air and gnashed teeth than actual words. Then again, trying to speak after a few seconds of being woken up is never going to end well.

But all thoughts leave my head as I start to reconnect to the day, which I quickly found out was a huge mistake. The painful groan that dragged itself from my lips made my throat erupt in agony along with the entirety of my chest. My body contorted and writhed from the pain. My wet coughs echoed loudly as tears streamed down my eyes.

 _For the love of God, please stop moving._

Doing my best to follow my own criticism, I endure and wait for the wave to pass over before slumping down in the surrounding comfort.

 _Too bad I'm going to sweat to death in it._

Hello there, my name is Elsa. And today is just a terrible day for me.

Disregarding the fact that I'm just barely awake and didn't know much about where I was, I could safely say that I felt absolutely horrid. My lungs were clogged with something that didn't want to leave, my muscles felt like lead, my head pounded, and my tongue might as well have been replaced with sandpaper. I was too warm and thirsty.

 _I feel horrible._

Before I could get any more caught up with my tortured self, I felt a pressure move at my legs. I couldn't really get a good feel for the pressure because of the thick blanket that separated us, but it felt like whatever was on my legs was small. And bouncing. The movement made a tingling sound and was traveling up towards my face.

Focusing more on the bouncing thing that most likely woke me up, I painfully crack open my eyes.

I'm grateful for the gloomy darkness that meets me as I look around. The first thing that comes to sight is my white-ish hair standing out against my blue comforter that I was wrapped in. Looking around, I see the familiar colors of my room, while further down my sight, the weird bouncing blob was getting closer. As I focused my sight lower on my body, I smile when I make out the fluffy white fur of my pup.

"Hey, Olaf." A chain smoker had a clearer voice than I did.

Still, my little bundle of snow made a bee-line for my face as I called his name. I managed to lean up slightly and free one arm from the comforter, so I could pet him. Though I still felt horrible, petting and hugging my little Olaf brightened me up and distracted me from my aches and pains. He also distracted me from the short-haired brunette that came into the room. That was until I was pulled into a hug.

"Damn, you look horrible." Yeah, that was my Punz. Blunt, but honest.

"A bit late f-"

I couldn't finish my retort as my chest painfully seized up once again. More tears squeeze themselves from my eyes as I'm wracked with a strong coughing fit. My throat, lungs, and heart come alive with pain as I curl up to ride it out. Throughout the coughing episode, Punz stayed beside me and had her hand rubbing and patting my back.

After a few long moments, I calm my breathing back down. I stay still as I allow the last of the aches leave and only look up as Punz's hand leaves my back. She strode out of the room with a 'be back in a sec' thrown to me. I was too tired to complain and I didn't dare talk unless another coughing fit decided to show up. For a while, I laid down and calmly played with Olaf. Which, in and of itself, was a miracle from the puppy with limitless energy.

Nevertheless, I didn't have to wait for too long before the door opened and I looked back at my Punz. It was then that I notice what she was wearing: a pair of boy shorts and a t-shirt. Those choice of clothing didn't mean much to most people, but I knew my cousin/roommate better than anyone else. I sneak a glance at my window and see the harsh sunlight that was blocked out with my dark curtains.

Something was up, but before I could attempt to ask, I saw what she brought in with her.

 _God bless, hot chocolate._

I start to reach for the steaming mug, but she sets it down on my nightstand. Then she leans over to me and helps me sit up against my pillows. The whole process is much slower than I like and it shows just how bad I am as I start wheezing slightly. Only when I get myself sort of upright does she give me my drink.

The smooth drink slides down my throat and eases the aches in my body. While I'm enjoying my small piece of heaven, I see Punz grab at Olaf from the corner of my eye so I can enjoy my drink in peace. Yet, all I can think of is her clothes and what they mean: that she didn't have work today… and that rarely ever happens.

As I slowly sip at my mug, more questions seem to pop up at random.

 _What time was it?_

 _Why aren't you at work?_

 _Was Olaf taken outside?_

 _What day is it?_

 _Where is Mr. Oaken?_

 _When have I last bathed?_

I almost let the torrent of questions out, but didn't. Just looking from where I was, I could see how tired-looking Punz was, too. It was a look that was similar to when she had to finish preparing for a huge art exhibit a few years ago and spend all night awake. But I knew she didn't have anything like that, or else, she wouldn't be here.

Instead, I fall back with my seldom-seen smile on my face.

"Thanks, Rapunzel." She smiled at my smile. Honestly, I'm more surprised that she understood what I'd said.

* * *

 **AN. And for what you all have been waiting for…**

 ***drumroll***

 **The sequel to 'The Things I Do For You.' And I think it's appropriate that I upload this now, since today is the 1 year anniversary of when I first publish it. Now before you all fuss, I guarantee that this will be the shortest chapter of my new story. So, let's get this story started!**

 **Let's see how well I can juggle 3 stories at once. Wish me luck.**

 **And as always: comments, concerns, and informed critiques are always welcomed.**

 **So, until next time, Au revoir.**


	2. Queries and Queasiness

**Note to self: Should have at least a surplus of 2 chapters per story in preparation of unexpected L.I.F.E. event (Living Is Fucking Extreme). Lesson Learned!**

 **Well, I'm not gonna grumble for long. It's just nice to get back into my writing and hope that some of you guys will enjoy it too. And without further ado, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Queries and Queasiness

It wasn't long before the mug was empty of the blessedly warm beverage. Usually, I would take my time to savor the milky delicacy that I've loved for my entire life. But my parched throat thought otherwise and demanded that I get something to soothe my throat as quick as possible.

I ended up downing it all in under a minute with only a slightly singed tongue, a chocolaty breath, and a slightly less parched throat. Before I could even think to ask for more, Rapunzel spouts out from her seat on my bed.

"Sorry, princess. There's only water left for you."

 _Damn... But one more cup shouldn't be too much to ask._

Truth is that Rapunzel kind of spoils me. When I was young, she'll rarely ever refused me anything. Especially, when I pouted. This hasn't changed even as the two of us grew older, so I was confident. But before I could begin to arrange my face into my playfully convincing stare, Rapunzel cuts me off again.

"And don't even try." This time, her voice carries an edge. At least, I didn't notice it being there in the first place. Nevertheless, the sting in her voice wakes me up a bit more. And despite the calm that the drink gave me, my continued awakening keeps enforcing the fact that something is wrong. Silently, I tilt my heavy head and watch my cousin.

She's not looking at me. Instead, she's half-turned away and looking down towards her lap as Olaf wiggles and nibbles on her fingers. With the sides of her mouth tilted into a smile that's not really there and the darkened rings around the eyes, I recognize an old habit of hers. Usually, being in each other's company brings us a sense of peace. We are each other's closest friend, family, and guardian for our entire lives. She is my Punz, and I'm her princess. It's beyond natural that we're so comfortable with each other.

Rapunzel's tense shoulders are anything but comfortable, yet, she's trying to hide it.

Not hiding it _well_ as the muscles stand out in such sharp detail that I blink in surprise. I'm not usually this oblivious to things, especially to my Punz. I want to blame the mix of sickness, exhaustion, and overall sleepiness for dismissing the signs for so long. If someone else could feel how I am right now, they would agree to it being a valid excuse. But, I will not do that to her.

"Punz? What happened?"

I only call her by this name whenever I really need to get her attention. It worked when I, as a child, had first created it. And it hasn't failed me yet. Rapunzel turns to me for a brief moment, thus showing me the now mask-like quality of her face and speaks with a voice of forceful neutrality as she answers me.

"You're on your sixth day into your vacation."

 _Wait? Vacation?_

I may as well have said the words out loud, since she continues to explain.

"Mr. Oaken talked to the administration office at the university and got you some more days off. It's unpaid, but that's natural. He's even helping out as the substitute teacher for your classes. He's keeping the students up to date with their material 'cause he understands how you teach them."

It took a while for the dump of information to sink in before I could process it, which left me dumbstruck.

Don't get me wrong: I'm more than thankful that I'm not losing my teaching position in the university by missing too many days. Yet, I couldn't really grasp it in my head. As much as I wanted to feel thankful to the man, I was getting more confused. Firstly, I didn't remember those extra days passing. It was worrying, to say the least. Secondly, no-one just waltzes into their own boss's door, demand days off for someone else, and gets them right off the bat. Right?

"A doctor came over and you got his note." Before I could make my fuzzy mind think any deeper on the subject, Rapunzel adds that in. My confusion _really_ must be noticeable as she goes on explaining, "Dehydration and a slight concussion are enough that they added more time onto your sick days."

 _What? Oh, God._

I close my eyes at the realization. Now, I knew why Rapunzel was like this and I wished I could deny it. Sadly, it's very hard to deny something to someone who grew up right next to you.

I wasn't… and still am not the healthiest person in the world. There's a fancy scientific name that the doctor's use to explain it, but it doesn't really matter. I was born a sickly baby. Something about my immune system not quite working the same way that everyone else's does makes me more susceptible to diseases and infections. It's not life-threatening in any direct way. I just got to be more considerate and mindful of my own imitations.

But as I was growing up, it was a nightmare.

My parents took the news of my condition with extreme caution. I would rarely ever be allowed outside, and whenever I was, it was always within sight of the house and with the intense supervision of the eyes my parents had hired to make sure I was safe. All of my food was carefully washed or cooked to leave absolutely no chance of contaminates. I even had a specific set of clothes just to go outside. To this day, I still hate the gloves I was forced to wear nearly all the time, including the summer.

 _Of course, Rapunzel would be like this._

Why? Simple, she was there through it all. All the days she stayed inside to play with me. All the times she picked up the gloves and shoes I'd thrown off. All the times we've tried to 'win' at Hide-and-Seek with the over-watching eyes. All the times she comforted and entertained me as I was confined to bed. All of her visits to my hospital bed whenever a certain illness or infection got the better of me.

Rapunzel was one of the few people in the world who had seen me at my best and at my worst. And if I had to guess from what little I know of now, this was one of the bad ones. Barely moving was tiring, not remembering whole days passing by, and having a doctor come for a house call all added up to some pretty bad implications.

Placing the empty mug on my bedside cabinet, I reach towards her. As I do, my everything aches. My muscles, nerves, and bones all scream at me to stop moving. To sit back and stay still until I get better. Ignoring all of that, I manage to sit up without using the bed's headboard for stability and reach for her hand. Rapunzel's hands have always been stronger than my own since she's older than me and my condition leaves me soft. And as our fingers interweave by old practice, the strength in her grasp settles me.

"You know I always make it out fine," I say with more certainty than I feel. Although I have felt worse before, this flu truly was nothing to smile about.

"It doesn't stop me from worrying," she breathed. The words were quiet enough that I barely heard them waver. Barely, but I still did. Olaf seemed to sense it, too. The white pup tried his best to stand on his hind legs as to lick our connected hands.

His cute distraction helped to bring a real smile to the brunette's lips as she petted him once again. His intervention makes an opportunity that I'm more than happy to take.

"Hey Punz," I also take this chance to deliberately and subtly change the subject. "Help me to the bathroom."

I don't need to say anything else before I feel her steady arms wrap around me and lift.

To anyone else, I know that this excuse sounds so obvious, but it's not. This wasn't the first time that I'd asked for help to just get out of bed or had things brought to me. I certainly need the support now since my legs won't stop pretending to be wet noodles and I'm shivering the very moment I leave the comforter behind. The shuffling duo made up of me and Rapunzel become a trio as the last piece to our odd parade keeps running in-between our legs whenever he has the chance.

Either way, we do end up in my bathroom and I'm settled on the toilet lid. Thankfully, I'm able to sit up long enough to have Rapunzel help undress me. And I know what you're thinking: shouldn't I be asking more about what happened to me? I barely got any info about my time being knocked out or how I manage to get a concussion without even realizing it.

Truthfully, I'm just too tired to really ask or pay close attention to anything. Also, the need to get somewhat refreshed itches in my skin. The pajamas I'm wearing cling to me in a dirty way, my blond hair is oily to the touch, and I don't even want to think about how much sweat had been soaked into my comforter.

 _Eww._

Right now, I want to think about nothing more than a long bath.

* * *

 **A.N. Damn It! Why Does Editing A Chapter Take So Long!?**

 **Oh, well. It's around 3 A.M. on a Monday morning, and I'm updating this because I want to. But it is 3 A.M., so there may be spelling or grammar issues. I'll look it over again when my eyes have stopped trying to close without my consent.**

 **And as always: comments, concerns, and** **informed** **critiques are always welcomed.** _ **NicPie**_ **and** _ **vinzgirl**_ **, thanks for the support and I hope I make this series proud. It's still one of my favorites to type up.**

 **So, until next time, Au revoir.**


	3. Minty and Metallic

**I own nothing. .gnihton nwo I**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Minty and Metallic

 _Ah, I can breathe again!_

And with this opportunity, I take as many of these easy breaths as I can.

Punz made sure the water was as hot as I could handle it before setting me into the bath. The hot water was a piece of heaven and I was going to soak in every last bit of it. I barely heard Punz's parting words, but I hum back a response before drifting in the heat.

Sitting in the bathtub wasn't comfortable in most ways, shapes, or forms considering I'm more used to showers than baths. As I take this time to lather myself in soap, the constant heat that the tub reflects onto me greatly makes up my mind to take more baths in the future.

I just wished the tub wasn't so blindingly white.

I can't stop the wince of disgust at seeing the combining yuckiness that had been on me for days flow off of me and it doesn't take much for me to make up my mind.

 _Again, Eww. Time for a change._

Pulling the plug to the tub and sliding the divider close, I switch the shower on to let the artificially hot rain fall on me. Taking a bit of time to scratch an itch on my nose, my hand comes up to a strip of some kind of band-aid. The weak adhesive comes off easily, and whatever it was swiftly slips through my fingers and down the drain before my slowed reflexes could dare to grasp it. However, I did recognize it as the odd-nose-separating things that helps with breathing.

They're not needed much around the house, but they sure are useful when your sinuses are trying to stop you from getting a goodnight's sleep. Blessing Punz's forethought, I reach determinedly reach for my toothbrush and toothpaste. I don't know when I'll have the next chance to get this clean, so I'm more than eager to take every advantage of it now.

However, a certain distracting, yet beloved little angel would love nothing more than for me to drop everything in exchange for cuddling with him.

Olaf's high-pitched whines come from the other side of the curtain, pulling a smile from me. I knew that he wanted to join me, but I was a bit busy with scrubbing every surface of my teeth to really pay him any attention. I compromised with letting one arm play and pet him while the other continue to do what I needed.

It's not one of my brighter ideas as the little pup proceeded to use said arm as a crew toy. It may sound cute, but Olaf still has some pretty sharp teeth on him. Usually I'm more than quick and keen enough to avoid the little nips from the ferocious snowball, but now, my hand is too sluggish. My entire body ached for rest and I was more than ready to fall asleep in the tub if I got too distracted.

Like being distracted by a nibbling fluffy cloud. Then again, I could distract him for a while.

"Olaf," I sang out his name. "Wanna take a shower with me?"

A whiny howl was all I needed to hear. Pulling my chilled arm back, I make room for Olaf by rising up and shifting around to rest on my knees. Slightly adjusting the water from scorching hot to relatively warm, I parted the waterproof divider and hauled in the eager pup.

The very moment the falling water hits Olaf, the wiggling of his energetic body seemed to ramp up tenfold. The second I let him go, he braces his vibrating body as best as he can on the floor before trying to catch each and every single falling drop of water. His determined efforts are clearly in vain, but still succeed in warming my heart.

I won't deny that my little pup was a strange one. Awake, he's the living snowstorm of energy. Asleep, he may as well be deaf to the world. He's a masterful con-artist when it comes to food yet will share his toys with whoever will play with him. He loves water in all forms to the absolute extreme that a dog could love it, even if it's just his own water bowl. It made bath time a lot easier for me than most other pet owners, but most people won't be able to guess on how long it takes to walk him should it ever be a rainy day.

 _And I wouldn't trade him for the world._

Leaving the pup to entertain himself, I now focus on my hair. Reaching over and gaining a handful of shampoo, I lean out of the warm spray to lather my hair. Wanting to feel as clean as possible, I make sure my fingers caress my scalp thoroughly before meticulously make their way down to the tips of my hair. The strong minty scent that pierced my nose and tickled softly at any skin it touched lulled me into relaxation.

Closing my eyes, I can only giggle as Olaf's loud attacks on the falling soapsuds with all of the power in his soaked puppy body continue. At the rate he's going, he'll soon exhaust himself.

Despite peeking through my eyes every now and again, I easily lose track of time as I repeat the cycle with another handful of shampoo and yet again with the conditioner. Soon enough, I'm leaning back into the heavenly spray for the last time. I can't help the relaxed sigh that escapes me: if only the hot water could last forever, I'd stay for the rest of the day.

 _Nevertheless, I do have to bathe someone else._

Moving locks of hair away from my eyes, I reach out to the blissfully happy Olaf and take him in my arms. I almost reach for the dog shampoo until my eye catches something on Olaf. His blue collar is now soaked, but I barely pay it any attention as it's a durably built. It's what's clipped onto his collar that catches my eye.

What's supposed to be there are his tags which hold his information: one that has his shots from the vet clinic and the other one that has my address. Now, there's a third thing that adds to the metallic clinking of Olaf's movement. With a calculated press, the collar's clip disengages and allows the strip of material to slide off of Olaf. I lean back out of the spray and wipe excess water from my face to take a closer look.

It's a 6-prong snowflake. Barely bigger than my thumb nail and clipped right next to his tags, I hold it in between my fingers. It's a relatively simple design with its metallic surface reflects light whenever it gets the chance, while a blue colored stone sits in the center.

 _It's beautiful._

I couldn't help myself: I truly did love the little trinket. It fit so well with Olaf and a part of me simply wanted to take it for my own. Simplistic beauty always had a way of touching the dreamer in me. Or so Punz would say. Still, I couldn't help the little nag at the back of my head.

 _When did he get this? Did Punz give him this?_

My gaze flicks up to Olaf mouthing and batting at the water. The picture of innocence, love, and sweetness rolled into a little snow poff. This picture rarely failed to put a smile on my face. Sadly, this was one of those rare moments of failure. The feeling of off-ness persists, making me scrunch up my eyebrows.

I mechanically set the collar down and reach out for him. No matter what it is, Olaf still needs to be bathed, or he'll end up smelling like a wet rug. I numbly set to work with my mind more preoccupied by the sensation than the task before. Briefly thankful for muscle memory and a well taught pup, I let my mind wander a bit.

Usually, I'd easily think she would have done this. Punz is no stranger to giving and/or her dearest friends or me personal gifts. She has a habit of keeping detailed notes on what we like or if we said something that we would really love to have, so she could plan ahead of time. I've been on both sides of her little hobby and it's impressed me time and time again. It's just the type of person that she is.

That's just it, though. She's also a very loud type of person who can't easily withhold a surprise without saying something. Of course, she won't tell you what it is. She'll instead leave hints of what she'll give you over time. The suspense and anticipation of the gift-giving is half of the reason Punz does what she does. I, myself, would call her out on her teasing if I didn't love to do it too whenever she drags me into one of her plans.

But now; no fanfare, no suspense, no celebrations, and nothing truly big to take account of. Olaf isn't our first pup, there's no holidays that I can think of, nor is it anyone's birthday that I could remember off the top of my head.

 _Then again, I'm not at my best._

The thought's sting lingers in the increasing weakness in my hands as I lather up and wash down Olaf.

With that little reminder of my fairly poor health, I don't dare to push myself more as I shut of the water. Moving the dividing curtain to the side, I place Olaf onto the floor. He immediately darts to the bathroom rug. I watch as he flips and twists himself all along the fabric to furiously dry the cooling water on his fur.

Though I feel a slight chill creeping in, I don't dare to get up on my own. Pushing myself never did me any good, and I'm more than patient enough to wait for my cousin's return. Instead, I amuse myself with Olaf's antics before I prepare myself to call for Rapunzel's return. Yet, as I'm about to call, I perk up as I hear her muffled voice answer someone else.

 _What? Someone's here?_

Curious, I focus on listening to the sounds beyond my room. I can only hear her, so perhaps she's on the phone with someone. I'm briefly grateful for my luck on not putting Olaf's collar back on as its racket would have made it near impossible to listen. As I strain my ears within the silence of the room, I tense up even more as Punz's words reach me.

"Really?!"

"…"

"Oops, my bad. You don't have to since Mr. Oaken will be coming over again."

"…"

"Anna, of course you can. We'll always have room for you. When will you be coming over?"

"…"

Definitely over the phone. Though it does make it harder to follow the flow of the conversation, I'm glad no one else is currently in the house. Punz does continue to talk, but my mind continues to repeat a rather insistent question.

 _'Anna'? Who's Anna?_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Damn it, Elsa! WHY YOU NO REMEMBER!? Then again, its been a while since I've worked on this story, so I got no excuse either.**

 ** _Vinzgirl, Serdyn, NicPie_** **, and _JQuackers:_ There are no words to describe the feeling of someone else's support and care, so I have no words to thank you guys for such positive comments. I don't have excuses for my absence, but I just hope you guys and many others all enjoy beautiful days and enjoy another piece to my little story. **

**As always, comments, concerns, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always welcomed.**

 **So, until next time, Au revoir. :)**


End file.
